


All I have

by Trash



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: But Kyle will look after him, Dan is a workaholic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: Dan is exhausted. It’s obvious in the way he holds himself and the shadows under his eyes, the way he struggles to find words in interviews. The only person who can’t see how worn down he has gotten is Dan himself.





	All I have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parsleylion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsleylion/gifts).



Dan is exhausted. It’s obvious in the way he holds himself and the shadows under his eyes, the way he struggles to find words in interviews. The only person who can’t see how worn down he has gotten is Dan himself. 

He’s sitting in the dark at the back of the bus, face illuminated by the light of his phone. Kyle flicks the light on and watches Dan’s hand fly up to shield his eyes. 

“Y’alright, Lestat?”

“Bugger off,” Dan mumbles huffily, shuffling along to the sofa to make room for Kyle who flops down beside him and glances at his phone. 

“What you doing?”

“Scheduling some tweets.”

Kyle raises an eyebrow. “You’re doing what now?”

Dan sighs, thumbs flying over the keyboard. “I promised Lucy in marketing that I’d schedule some tweets about the tour, since I won’t give her my password to do it herself.”

“Wish you’d just give her your password,” Kyle says, running a hand affectionately through Dan’s hair. “You need a break.”

“Yeah, well.”

Kyle snatches the phone from him, ignoring Dan’s half arsed protests, and goes out to the bunk section to stash it. When he comes back Dan has his eyes closed, head resting back against the sofa. 

“I mean this with all the love in the world,” Kyle says, dropping down next to him, “You look like shite.”

“Mmm. Feel like it, too.”

Kyle manoeuvres then so Dan can lie down with his head in his lap, curled up like a cat. “You need to take better care of yourself.”

“Got you to do that for me though, haven’t I?” Dan says, closing his eyes. 

Kyle smiles and laughs. “That you have. Good job I love you.”

“Love you too,” Dan murmurs, before dozing off completely.


End file.
